


Never Without You

by orphanwithabattlecry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Foster Care, Foster Care AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanwithabattlecry/pseuds/orphanwithabattlecry
Summary: foster homes have always kind of sucked, but at least she always has bellamy





	Never Without You

“You think they’ll let us pick our rooms?” Octavia asks, bright and hopeful in a way Bellamy thinks only ten-year-olds can be. 

“Dunno, O,” he replies, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her close when he picks up the duffle bag that holds all of their stuff besides what they shoved into the backpack on his shoulders and the one in her hand. 

(It’s the perk of being poor, he guesses, as if there’s really any perks to being poor.) 

“I hope they do,” his sister says, rocking back and forth on heels, sneakers lighting up from the redistribution of weight. “I hope they let me stay with you.” 

.

They don’t get to pick their rooms but they do get to stay together, which is something, Bellamy guesses, even if it earned him a slap across the face for daring to fight for it. 

His cheek is still red, throbbing and aching, when Octavia presses her cold palm against it and furrows her brow. 

“Why’d they hit you Bell?” O asks in that soft way of her and Bellamy tugs her hand down to brush chapped lips against her knuckles. 

“Cause I wouldn’t let them separate us.” 

“Oh,” she says in that way she does when she pretends that she understands something but doesn’t. 

He’s always been fond of the way her face scrunches up when she’s working something out. 

“Don’t worry,” he says when he brushes her hair back to press a kiss against her forehead, “I’m not gonna let them separate us.” 

 

.

It’s harder than he’s willing to admit, keeping them together. 

It’s mostly cause everyone loves O, which he can’t blame them because his sister is the cutest thing on the fuckin earth, but they don’t really care for him. (Which, he doesn’t blame them for that either cause he’s always getting into fights and he’s damn lucky they haven’t put his ass in juvie yet.) 

Most of the homes their social worker can find them are separate households because it’s hard enough to find someone to take in a foster kid, finding someone to take _two_ is almost impossible.

Still, he puts up a fight and refuses to go anywhere Octavia can’t go. 

.

They end up a group home. 

They’re a special case, because the place isn’t meant for girls but because they refuse to be separated, Os allowed to go with him. 

For the first time in the two years they’ve been bouncing from place to place, Bellamy wishes he hadn’t been so insistent on keeping O with him. 

It’s not the group home’s fault but it’s the fault of those boys that populate it. 

He doesn’t like how they look at his sister. 

.

If he can avoid it, Octavia doesn’t go anywhere without him. 

He sees the way the guys look at his sister, with something dark in their eyes and a wanting he can’t stand. Octavia doesn’t know any better, always gets confused when Bellamy drags her away.

“They’re just bein nice Bell,” Octavia drawls and he wants to shake her for her naivety. 

He doesn’t get how his bright sister can’t see right through them. 

“They’re gonna hurt you O,” he tries to warn her gently but she doesn’t listen.

.

Bellamy nearly gets kicked out of the group home for starting a fight. 

The other kid does, when it comes to light that the prick tried to touch his sister. 

Octavia never doubts her big brother again which makes him puff up in pride but it also hurts, because Octavia’d been scared and he almost couldn’t protect her.

And if he can’t protect her and keep her safe, what good is he?   
.

It’s not for the lack of trying, but when Bellamy ages out of the system he loses O. 

The government doesn’t care about the fact that she’s his sister or that he’s old enough now to be her legal guardian at eighteen. They only care about getting him off their hands and then denying him rights because he only just got a job that can get him an apartment. 

On their last today together, before she gets moved again because she’s always getting moved, he kisses her forehead, her nose, the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m gonna get you outta there,” he promises, their foreheads pressed together and his hands in her hair, thumbs ghosting her cheek bones. 

“I’ll be okay Bell,” she tells him, lashes fluttering when she leans into him. 

He knows she’s reassured by his solidness the same way he’s reassured by her softness. “I know O,” he breathes and he can feel pressure coiling tightly in his chest. 

“It’s only for a little bit right?” She tries, but they both know the truth.

Once kids in the system get separated, it’s hard to get back together once one of them has aged out. 

Octavia could end up anywhere. 

“I just need to get a little bit more money, then you can come live with me and never go back,” he tells her, already trying to think about all the things he’s gonna need to do it. 

It’ll take a while and be a lot of hard work, but he knows he’s gotta do it himself if he wants a chance at reuniting with his sister after this goodbye.

“I love you,” she mumbles, finally pulling away before she second-guesses herself and comes pack to kiss his cheek. 

“Love you too, Octavia.” 

.

It takes six months before the court will even look at his case and it’s been hell because sure, he’s talked to Octavia here and there but it’s not the same.

Fuck, he misses her. 

He can tell she misses him too, from the soft sadness in her voice and the weariness of it all. 

Foster care is taking its toll on his bright, beautiful sister and he hates that he can’t be there to help her through it all. 

When he mentions it, she laughs in an exhausted sort of way. “Hey, I still got you don’t I?” 

“Yeah, s’not the same.” 

“It’s gonna be okay Bellamy,” she says, a rasp in her voice that wasn’t there the last time they talked, “you’ll come rescue me, like always.” 

.

Rescuing comes a year later, when Octavia is sixteen and about to enter her sophomore year. 

They’ve at least seen each other in the time that lapses but Bellamy’s getting more and more desperate when he takes note of how skinny she is, like she’s not eating, or the bags under her eyes. 

(There are bags under his eyes too, but they’re from the tiredness of work and not the tiredness of living that seems to permeate Octavia’s appearance these days.)

She always clings to him a little too long, asks for a piece of clothing he’s worn recently because sleeping with the scent of him reminds her that she’s got a home somewhere.

(It makes his stomach twist uncomfortably when he realizes that yeah, home’s not a place it’s a person for them and his home is Octavia and hers is him and that’s probably not _right_ for siblings but the system’s left them so fucked up.) 

Every kiss on his cheek gets a little closer to his mouth as the months go by and it should bother him, but it doesn’t seem to bother Octavia so he figures it’s fine. 

. 

He’s twenty, on the cusp of twenty-one, when he can _finally_ bring his sister home.

It’s to a shitty studio apartment with only one bed but Octavia doesn’t seem to care because once he’s led her through the front door she’s throwing her arms around his shoulders and pressing her nose into his neck. 

“I missed you so much Bellamy,” she mumbles against his skin, where he smells like aftershave and old spice since he cleaned up just for her homecoming. 

“I missed you too O,” he says in return, holding her tightly around the waist with his nose in her hair so he can breathe her in. 

.

Fuck, Octavia’s finally home, with him.

.

After momma died, they’d only really had each other which is probably why when Octavia crawls on top of him and cradles his face he lets her. 

It’s also why he doesn’t do anything to discourage or stop her when she leans in, breath smelling like the cheap beer he keeps in his fridge (he’d just got her home, they’d been _celebrating_ ), and he doesn’t do the things he should do when she kisses him. 

(He thinks about pushing her back, turning his face away, telling her _don’t do this Octavia_ , but he can’t because his baby sister’s his whole world and if she wants him like this...then fuck he wants her like this too.)

.

They don’t talk about it, just like they don’t talk about the way Octavia’s behavior shifts a little to something more like what he thinks having a girlfriend is like. 

He doesn’t mind, it’s hard to, because she’s happier and fuck if he can deny how cute she looks when she’s in her short shorts and one of his big shirts that drapes down to the hem. 

They don’t talk about how nights are always filled with kisses, just like afternoons are for home work and evenings are for cuddling on the couch watching old $5 movies on a 24-inch-screen. 

They carefully skirt around the fact that they have to pretend to not share the same bed when CPS visit or that they’ve moved on from kissing to groping and how it’s probably not much longer until they’re fucking. 

Bellamy also doesn’t talk about how he’s worried about what they’re doing means for Octavia and if he’s just fucking her up worse because he’s letting it all happen. 

.

He tries to put a stop to it once, when she was unbuckling his belt and popping open the button to his jeans. 

“O, we shouldn’t do this,” he tries. 

“Don’t you want me?” She looks confused and wounded and his resolve is already crumbling. 

“Course I do, but--” 

“I don’t care about that,” she tells him, cutting him off when she presses the heel of her palm to his chubbing erection. “I love you.”

“That doesn’t mean-- _fuck Octavia_.” Her palm is sliding across his erection and he thinks he sees stars. “ _Baby please._ ” 

She stops, something in her expression that looks contemplative. Then, she leans forward and takes his lip into her mouth and sucks. “I like it when you call me baby,” she declares and he knows it’s all over from there. 

.

Still, he manages to hold out until her seventeenth birthday when it comes to anything other than fondling and oral. 

“Whatcha get me Bellamy?” she asks, comfortably seated in his lap on their shitty ass third-or-fourth-hand couch. 

“I was thinking,” he pauses, hands running up her sides in a manner that has her shivering, “that you skip school and spend the day letting me spoil my baby.” He calls her baby as much as he calls her O which is more than he calls her Octavia which is to say, he calls her baby often.

A lot.

All the fucking time because she likes it and fuck she is his baby. 

“You gonna fuck me Bell?” She asks so openly and if he weren’t so used to it he would flush. Instead, he laughs a low and deep rumbling laugh and nips at her throat. 

“Was thinking of makin’ love to you, yeah,” he corrects, already slipping hands beneath the hem of her threadbare shirt from the last time they’d gone to the thrift store. 

“Making love?” She echoes, lifting her arms so he can peel her clothes off, her own fingers working to unclasp her bra and peel it off. 

“Uh uh,” he mumbles, working a bruise on to her throat. “Cause I love you, baby.”

Octavia shifts, twisting until she can straddle him instead and those beautiful breasts of hers are on display. “Love you too Bell,” she hums before kissing him. “Make love to me then,” she demands, so that’s exactly what he does. 

.

It’s easier from there and once she turns eighteen and is released from the system, they pack up and move somewhere they can start a little more fresh.

They pick a place randomly on the map, pack up all the stuff they feel like keeping into Bellamy’s shitty car and drive and drive and drive because the destination doesn’t matter as long as they’ve got each other.


End file.
